Resistive track elements used in microminiature potentiometers and variable resistors, such as flat elements of cermets or deposited metal film, as by sputtering and the like, usually present minute surface irregularities which are often of an abrasive character such as to not only impair the contact efficiency of a wiper brush but also result in excessive wear. With present day demands for reducing the size of such assemblies where the width of the resistive elements may be of the order of one-sixteenth inch and less, the cost of producing brush contacts for such assemblies has correspondingly increased. Efforts to reduce these costs have been made in the direction of multi-fingered microminiature brush contacts which may be used in straight line or rotary assemblies and which may be made from a number of suitable materials. In one form of multi-fingered contact, the fingers consist of a plurality of fine wires of heat treatable precious metal alloys and this requires costly assembly processes and apparatus. In other forms, the fingers are formed from a starting strip or blank leaving a finger supporting base portion. In the latter forms, the fingers have been formed by expensive die operations removing minute segments of material therebetween for independent flexing of the fingers but often leaving the fingers too delicate; or the fingers have been formed by a shearing operation on the strip often leaving the fingers incapable of independent flexing to properly follow the resistive track irregularities. In the latter form, the fingers have been mechanically spread apart to provide the required independent flexing therebetween.